New Years Resolution
by sweet raptured light
Summary: My New Years Resolution is to make more Yaoi one-shots. This is where they will all be posted. Various pairings, and different ideas. Hope you like them. Rated R for lemony goodness.
1. Some Consequences Aren't All Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.! I only own my writing style and ideas. I also don't own the quote "The most affectionate creature in the world is a wet dog"Ambrose Biece Even though I modified the quote, I still do not own it!**

Warning: Lemony Yaoi Content. (If you don't know, Yaoi is male/male, so if you are not into it, then you don't have to read it!) I'll label the lemon when you get up to it!!

**Title: Some Consequences Aren't All Bad  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru - Naraku  
By: Sweet Raptured Light  
****Date: 1/15/05**

The beautiful creature sat elegantly at the table. His legs were crossed and taut as he awaited his guest. It was rare he would have the patience for anyone, especially a hanyou. They were grotesque animals that were not worth a second glance from the taiyoukai, but this one was as evil as he was. This one caught his attention and never let go. He needed this one. His eyes were closed to his surroundings as he awaited the arrival of his newest ally.

'_I will make him mine'_ he thought. He had never put a passion to anything except fighting. His mother was the only one he loved, but ever since she had passed away, he shut his heart off from everyone. Now he could hardly believe, this malevolent creature, this seductress of evil, this hanyou, this Naraku, could have stolen his heart right out from underneath his nose.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He nodded in assent for the fifth time. This room would be appropriate. The ceiling was high and elaborately decorated with a giant dog standing proudly atop a hill with the moon cycle around him. The windows were high as well and open, making the red silk curtains billow in the wind. The curtains had the same design on them as the ceiling embroidered in silver. The doors into the room were halfway to the ceiling and were cherry wood, designed with elaborate curves. The table he sat at was long, appropriate for dealing business with other taiyoukais or anyone else. The one detail that made this the room to deal business with Naraku was that there was a screen in the back of the room, large enough to hide a futon behind. The screen was thick enough so no one walking in the room could see what was happening behind it. Also, there was a barrier around that area, so anyone who did manage to unlock the door, would not hear what was happening behind the screen.

He closed his eyes once more and with his amazing sense of smell, he picked up on the scent of his beloved. To anyone the smell of sulfur and death would turn even the mightiest into a newborn pup, blind and unknowing of the world around. But Sesshoumaru was different; lingering with that scent he could smell the arousal.

'_Perhaps this Naraku is excited to be in the presence of this Sesshoumaru_,'he thought and he opened his eyes when he heard his guest sit three seats down on his right. Naraku bowed his head in respect and in return, Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

"I suppose you know why you're here hanyou," he said harshly.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru," Naraku smirked. He knew Sesshoumaru could smell his arousal, and he could smell Sesshoumaru's growing…

"In my castle, everyone addresses me as Sesshoumaru-sama. You are no exception," he sneered, even though seconds before he had shudder as his name passed over the lips of the beauty that sat not even three feet from him.

"My apologies, Sesshoumaru…sama," he looked into the taiyoukai's eyes and could see the wanting that matched his own.

"Very well. If you know why you're here, then tell me," Sesshoumaru crossed his arms as his back was rigid, as was something else.

"You wish me as your ally. And I humbly accept," Naraku looked up and down the stiff taiyoukai.

"It is not that simple. In times of trouble you may call on me, and my armies will aide you. But if I shall need your help, if the time ever comes, then you shall aide me in return," Sesshoumaru informed him, feeling the hanyou's eyes trailing him up and down. Burning holes into him, looking into his soul. Sesshoumaru took out the parchment that had been on lying on the floor next to him. He grabbed his quill and signed his name at the bottom, then proceeded to slide the agreement over to Naraku. Their fingers touched for a brief second as Naraku took the agreement from him. After looking over the parchment, he signed his name as well, and then they sat in silence.

A servant knocked on the door and entered with the allowance from Sesshoumaru. She brought over to both of them some sake and on Sesshoumaru's orders earlier, a bit of an aphrodisiac was in Naraku's cup. Sesshoumaru smirked as he took a sip from his cup, not even realizing the servant screwed up; Naraku did though. He could smell the aphrodisiac in his cup as well. The good Lord Sesshoumaru must have ordered it put in his cup, but not knowing the stupidity of his own servants, they put it in his very own cup as well.

'_This is going to be interesting after all,'_ Naraku smirked as well, drinking his sake.

It wasn't until he was halfway done with his sake that Sesshoumaru felt the effects of the aphrodisiac kick in.

'_Kami damn those servants of mine! They can't even follow an order correctly!'_ he cursed those half-wits he had called servants.

"Well, it seems that the most affectionate creature in the world is a wet Inu-Taiyoukai," Naraku said after he had finished his cup of sake, also feeling the effects. He felt himself grow hard just looking at the taiyoukai and his arousal spiked, causing Sesshoumaru's arousal to spike from the scent of Naraku's.

Sesshoumaru understood fully what Naraku had meant from he statement, encoded was the subliminal message that the most passionate creature in the world was a horny Sesshoumaru, and it was true, just ask all the wenches he had bedded with when the need arose.

In a second Sesshoumaru had Naraku pinned against the wall. He was being held by his throat. "Would you like to test that statement?" Sesshoumaru whispered huskily, his breath caressing Naraku's ear.

Naraku shuddered and his eyes rolled back. "Yes." Sesshoumaru responded by plunging his lips onto the hanyou. He quickly slid his tongue into Naraku's mouth, reaching every corner. Naraku slowly brought his hands up Sesshoumaru's chest and took off his armor.

By now Sesshoumaru had wrapped his fluffy tail around Naraku and Naraku wrapped his legs around his waist. Slowly but surely Sesshoumaru brought them over to the screen, still lip-locked with Naraku; who needs to breathe? The taiyoukai slowly laid the hanyou on the bed and pulled apart.

"You are given the chance to back out now," Sesshoumaru told him, though he sincerely didn't want to.

"Naraku never backs away from anything," he smirked.

* * *

**Lemon starts Here and is until end of story!**

Sesshoumaru plunged to his neck and started to remove Naraku's clothing, getting better access to his shoulders and started to kiss up and down the available skin. Naraku moaned a bit and Sesshoumaru smirked against his skin. Sesshoumaru continued to remove Naraku's shirt and once the article of clothing was thrown to the side Sesshoumaru proceeded to kiss and lick up and down Naraku's finely toned abdomen.

Naraku pushed Sesshoumaru away a bit, "Koi," he purred and started to remove some of Sesshoumaru's own clothing, "I can't last much longer," which was a lie, he was controlling himself very easily. Sesshoumaru's shirt was now thrown aside, and Naraku ran his hands up Sesshoumaru's chest. The taiyoukai felt himself growing hurt inside his pants; he definitely needed to remove those soon. He took out his youki whip and slashed one blow and in a second his and Naraku's pants split and fell off.

"Turn over," was all Sesshoumaru uttered and Naraku complied. He felt the tip of Sesshoumaru's manhood at his opening, and shuddered as he readied himself. How he had waited for this moment, plotting for the time to come when he could share a bed with the magnificent Taiyoukai of the West.

The aphrodisiac had long worn off and now Naraku and Sesshoumaru had been showing their true emotions. Their lust and love for each other, long hidden, and now, finally able to be shown.

Before Sesshoumaru plunged into Naraku's depths, he ran his hands up the spider mark on Naraku's back; tracing it with his tongue, letting his hands glide down Naraku's stomach to his own manhood. Sesshoumaru started to suck on the crook of Naraku's neck where he would mark him for later as he ran his hand up and down Naraku's length, having him drop his guard before he plunged in. Naraku moaned and one of his hands joined Sesshoumaru's in running up and down his length, quicker and quicker as Sesshoumaru thrust into him.

He continued to thrust until he felt himself almost over the edge. He quickened his speed with his youkai power and bit down hard as he had an orgasmic rush of lust into Naraku, as he felt Naraku's own seed spill over both their hands.

They both collapsed onto the bed after and Sesshoumaru pulled out of Naraku so the hanyou could turn and face him. Sesshoumaru lapped up the blood from his mark and intertwined his fingers with Naraku's.

"Koi let me mark you as well," Naraku purred as his free hand ran through Sesshoumaru's hair and rested on the back of the taiyoukai's head. Sesshoumaru only lifted his gaze as Naraku spoke. He then inclined his neck and hovered a bit over Naraku's face. Naraku bit him hard in the crook of his neck and continued to lap at the blood.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his chin and turned Naraku to face him, he looked like a pup who just started to feed, the blood dribbled down his chin, and Sesshoumaru knelt his head down to lick the blood and brought his lips to Naraku's and gave him a soul-searing kiss. He finally found his mate, the new Lady of the Western Lands.

Oh how his life would be interesting.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is my second yaoi fic. This is one of four ideas that I have for a yaoi pairing with the Inu-yasha cast. I hope you like it! This is dedicated to Rose who told me I should make it a New Years Resolution to write more yaoi fanfics!! The three more idea/pairings i have in mind are:  
sesshy-sesshy/sesshy-kouga  
inu-miroku-sesshy  
inu-kouga

If you have any more ideas for different pairings just tell em in a review! And I'll give you credit for the idea/pairing. These stories are only going to be one-shots though!!

Please read and review! Arigatou!

Ja Ne!!!  
---Sweet Raptured Light


	2. I'll Be Missing You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.!!! I only own my writing technique, OC's, and plots!!**

Warning: This story contains lemony yaoi content and hints of masturbation(if you do not prefer yaoi male/male then do not read any further!!) I will put up a notice when it starts.  
**  
A/N: This is dedicated to Tara because i had forgotten my idea that i gave her five minutes after I had forgotten it!! This one is for you Tara (it's got your favorite.. Kouga)!!**

Title: I'll Be Missing You  
**Pairing: Sesshoumaru-Sesshoumaru/Sesshoumaru-Kouga  
****By: Sweet Raptured Light  
****Date: 1/22/05**

His lover hadn't even been gone for two days and already his missed him. _'He'll be back at the end of the week,'_ Sesshoumaru told himself. But it was Sunday and he still had six and a half days left for Kouga to come back.

He couldn't wait that long! Though sometimes Kouga would play the dominant one, Sesshoumaru was the master in the S&M relationship. He needed Kouga. The taiyoukai wasn't the type to be disloyal to his mate. No, he would be on his honor while Kouga was away taking care of his lands, though he was now Lady of the West; he was still Lord of the East.

"Oh Kouga, you should have let me come with you!" he said allowed. He was certainly horny right now, but he restrained himself from going out in the hall and grabbing a wench. No he wouldn't do that to Kouga.

Oh Kouga, indeed. Sesshoumaru went to lay down on the futon. He closed his eyes right when his head hit the pillow. Of course he wouldn't sleep the day away because that wouldn't help; in the morning he would still be missing his dear mate.

He slipped his hand down his pants and curled his long luscious fingers around his length as he envisioned the wolf youkai on the night they met.

_Dream Sequence:_

_A pack of wolves had been running through the forest, their leader injured. He was the strongest in the Eastern Lands even without the help of the jewel shards. Ever since Kagome took them, he always lacked that boost of energy he had before. That was the flaw that signified his demise. _

_The wolves raced back to the cave. Everyone was out on the hunt, except for those who were injured. They looked in the cave, no one of much help, except for the latter. They explained to them the situation._

"_Well, go find the others. I would help if I could but you know how the shaman gets when an injured tries to leave," one young boy said. The wolves just whined and left to go find some of their comrades. The stopped a few times to howl to them, but they were to far away to be able to get to them before they had to howl again._

_While this was going on Sesshoumaru had been walking around his lands when he smelt the blood. Wolf blood. The wolf Lord, damn him. He was already going through heat and had left his castle. He was too fed up with the other lords to think about relieving himself. But the blood sent him over the edge. He ran towards it, savoring the coppery smell as it burned in his nose. He etched in his mind the smell forever, and a brief sketch of the wolf till he found him. Lying on the ground, his limbs all tangled together, in a pool of his own red ooze. What had happened? He was rumored to be strong._

'_Must have lost his jewel shards,' the taiyoukai thought. He scooped up the young wolf and ran back to his castle. By the time the wolves came back, the faint scent of The Lord of the West and their own Lord were fading._

_When he got back to the castle, he gently handed Kouga to one of his servants._

"_Be gentle with him. Take care of his wounds and after chain him to the futon in the room next to mine," he ordered as he headed up the stairs. The servant bowed and headed to the East wing where the infirmary was. _

_The taiyoukai waited for what felt like hours, which in reality was only 20 minutes. He heard a knock on his door, soft and meek. He opened it and there stood the female servant he had handed the wolf lord to. She was beautiful; her hair was bright red which had neko youkai ears protruding from there, and her bright blue-green eyes were brought out by her blushing. It made her look so innocent, but he had bedded her many times in the past when he was in heat. He didn't love her, no. Though she could be a decent mother for his pups, his heart was for another, but how she had loved him._

_He softly beckoned what she wanted._

"_Your guest is in bed. Chained, how you wanted," she informed him. How she loved him._

"_Very good Mayuko, you may go now," he told her, she bowed and turned to leave, "Wait," he said to her. Why not give her something in return for all those nights when he was in heat? He grabbed her chin and fiercely kissed her in thanks. She understood and was left heart broken. Sesshoumaru didn't care, he then went straight to his waiting slave._

_Kouga shook his head. He had woken up with a splitting head ache. And why couldn't he move his arms? They were crossed over his head and bound by something cold. A metal perhaps. He had remembered hearing a faint voice whisper to him, well maybe not to him, but it was concerning him and he still heard it. _

"_You're so lucky Milady; I was hoping I could be the lady and mother his pups. But you beat me to it." She laughed, "Since you are male, you can't bear pups, oh please choose me when you two are looking for children," she had hoped he heard her, but to no avail she couldn't see any indication. That was when Mayuko left to go inform her Lord Sesshoumaru his guest was ready. _

_Kouga opened his eyes. What was this about? He could smell his own blood and couldn't very much remember what had happened, he must have passed out. He heard the door squeak as it was opened, and in stepped Lord Sesshoumaru himself. Kouga quickly shut his eyes and waited for what was to come. He had a vague idea of why he was here; he could smell the spicy scent that swirled around Sesshoumaru's aura, the smell that indicated he was in heat._

"_I know you're awake, now open your eyes," Sesshoumaru said calmly. When Kouga did open his eyes he saw Sesshoumaru sitting with his back to him. The taiyoukai's back was rigid as he sat up straight, controlling himself, holding back. Kouga had a hint of what was going to happen, he had to admit, he was kind of anxious. He had always admired The Lord of the West from a far. He knew this was a forbidden love. He was a lord, but not as powerful as Sesshoumaru, so if others found out, Sesshoumaru could shun him, and he would be mocked. But, oh this was a great turn of events! Sesshoumaru was attracted to him as well! And what the girl had said was it true?_

"_What do you want from me?" he uttered in his jack-ass way. He tried to mock him, to make him angry._

"_I wouldn't speak so high of yourself when you are chained to the bed," Sesshoumaru smirked, but Kouga didn't see it. He licked his lips; he would make his move soon. He could barely wait any longer. The scent of the young wolf lord's blood and arousal spiking was enough to drive anyone else insane five minutes ago._

"_You know what I want," he turned his head, and Kouga saw his eyes were turning crimson with a hint of lustfulness in them. Was this really what he wanted? Was Sesshoumaru going to be gentle with him, or rape him mercilessly?_

_

* * *

_**Lemon Begins Here!! It goes till the end!!**

_The taiyoukai smelt the falter in the arousal and knew this was time to make his move. As quick as a flash of light he had Kouga's clothes off and was on all fours on top of him. He leaned his head down and trailed his tongue up Kouga's neck and jaw line. He whispered over his ear and his breathe caressed the skin, making Kouga shiver underneath him._

"_I know you want me too, don't you?" he kissed down Kouga's jaw once more and now he was suckling the nape of his neck. Kouga moaned an inaudible yes and arched his chest into Sesshoumaru's, his skin begging for more attention._

_Sesshoumaru took the hint and kissed up and down the wolf's chest. He lingered at the naval and stuck his tongue in to tease Kouga, causing him to whimper against his own will. Sesshoumaru got further down and stopped just a hair's length away from Kouga's manhood. He caressed it with his breath and kissed the inner thigh, making Kouga more erect and hurting._

"_Turn over so your chains aren't crossed," he leaned up and knelt on the bed, watching Kouga turn over gracefully. He ran his hands up his legs, the muscles twitching underneath. Sesshoumaru grabbed his firm butt and slid his hands up Kouga's sides. He kissed up Kouga's spine until he reached the back of his neck. He pulled away and heard Kouga whimper in protest. He proceeded to remove his clothing and followed the same procedure. His hands rested on Kouga's hips as he positioned himself._

_Before he thrust into the wolf Kouga thrust back onto him. The wolf winced once and sucked in his breath. Sesshoumaru brought his hand down to Kouga's erection and started to stroke up and down. Sesshoumaru started a soft motion as his other hand trailed up to Kouga's shoulder and neck, softly caressing him down._

_The taiyoukai sped up his thrusting when he heard the young lord slip a moan passed his lips. He brought his free hand slowly down Kouga's arm and intertwined their fingers. Sesshoumaru brought his head down to the nape of his neck and traced his tongue along the skin. He thrust one last time into Kouga as his hot seed poured into him. Seconds later he felt the sticky substance on his hand. He bit down on the nape of Kouga's neck and pulled out of him as he laid underneath the young lord to lap at the blood. _

_Kouga marked him as well and after, Sesshoumaru took out his youki whip and got rid of the chains. He picked up his mate and walked out into the hallway to his own room, still clad in his nakedness and a nice sheen of sweat._

_End Dream Sequence_

Sesshoumaru felt himself cum inside his pants and exhaled a long shudder. Maybe he wouldn't miss his dear, sweet Kouga as much as he thought. There were alternatives until he came back.

"And when he does come back, I'll show him how much I've missed him," he said allowed as he went to change for bed.

* * *

A/N: Hello! This is the second of four ideas for my new years resolution of yummy yaoi stories!!! The next pairing I will be working on is Inu-Kouga. I hope you liked this story!! It is also a one shot.. I am adding two more yaoi fic ideas, tho they are for harry potter, I am going to post them here. The pairings for the two new ideas are: Fred/George, and Malfoy/Snape... hehe, yes, I am very much more perverted when it comes to yaoi.. heh.

Please read and review! And if you have any ideas/pairings that you would like me to write about, just tell me in a review!! I'll give you credit!!! Well, thank you and I'm gonna go now!!

Ja Ne!  
---Sweet Raptured Light 


	3. Boys Will Be Boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.! I only own my OCs, writing technique and plots!!**

**Warning: Lemony yaoi conent! (Yaoi is male/male, if you do not like it, then do not read this!)**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Tara since I had forgotten that idea that i had told her not even five minutes later, after I forgot it. Oh well, I promised this one would be dedicated to her! Lol.**

Title: Boys Will Be Boys  
**Pairings: Inuyasha-Kouga  
****By: Sweet Raptured Light  
****Date: 1/25/05**

The hallways were thick with bodies and sweat after gym at the All Boys School for Young Hanyous and Youkais. Most of them who were youkai didn't mind hanyous. Sure the hanyous were only half-breeds, but they tried twice as hard to prove themselves, which was admirable. Except when they got too full of themselves, then they needed to be put in their place. Sometimes even the youkais needed to be put in their place as well.

One young wolf youkai prince thought it would be funny to watch a hanyou fall. So he pushed the nearest one to him down on the wet floor the janitor had just mopped up. He had silver hair which was now all askew and his amber eyes shown hate as his new jeans were now all wet.

"Ew Inuyasha! Couldn't you have held it in? The bathroom is just down the hall!" Kouga shouted at him and walked into the classroom. Inuyasha mumbled a curse as he stood up. The teacher had been out in the hall when it happened and was devising a plan as she went to help Inuyasha.

"It's alright, go to the infirmary or the bathroom and wipe your pants. Some guys can be real jerks when it comes to the breed people are," she smiled at him but he just scowled and jerked away from her.

"I don't need your help or your sympathy Ms. Annika," he stormed off into the class room and sat in his seat just as his teacher walked in.

All the boys stood up and bowed to her and sat back down again when she gave the signal.

"Alright, since I didn't get to finish telling you yesterday when you all just stormed out of here," she directed her attention to Kouga and cleared her throat. He stopped in mid-throw of the paper airplane aimed at Inuyasha, "As I was saying, your Global History project is to be done in groups of two. And no, you cannot choose your partners," she said as one kitsune with bright red hair was about to jerk his hand in the air.

"After I read off your names, one of you come up to get a packet for you and your partner. If you would like to you can go to the library to work on it right away, or your dorm rooms," she cleared her throat as she picked up her clipboard that held the names on it.

"First group is," she waited for the rowdy boys to quiet down, "Cane and Lupe," she waited for one of the boys to come down and then watched them leave to go to the library, "Next is Chien and Wolfwood. Ca'o and Hund. Wolvesbane and Perro." She stopped and watched the last three groups of various nekos, kitsunes and serpents left, "Tashio and Amaretto," she looked up to see Kouga's mouth drop and what looked like hate flame in Inuyasha's eyes. She watched them come up and take a packet as she resumed calling out names.

As the two got to the door they pushed each other to get through first.

"Out of my way hanyou!" he shouted and pushed him down.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha yelled at him as he stood up.

"What problem?" Kouga shrugged and went to the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"To your dorm. I'd rather not go to the library and I don't want your filthy hanyou stench all over my dorm room." He smirked as he stepped inside the elevator and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Inuyasha.

"Who said I want you inside my dorm?" the hanyou growled as the elevator dinged; indicating they were at their destination.

"You have no choice," the youkai prince smirked at him and walked down to Inuyasha's dormitory door. He stepped inside and an immediate wave of Inuyasha's scent of pine forest and spicy musk assaulted his nose. _'Oh, he must be in heat,'_ he smirked again, that's what the spicy smell was, of course. If that was the case then all the times he pushed him or made any kind of skin contact probably aroused him.

Inuyasha fidgeted as he saw Kouga pause and sniff. He tried to change the subject immediately. He knew how wolves were, sometimes they took female mates, but other times their mates were male. He prayed that Kouga wasn't gay, but on the other hand, his non-existent tail wagged at the idea of him and Kouga.

He mentally slapped himself, _'No way! I would be the laughing stock of the school if the guys knew I liked my biggest rival! Besides, he has a girlfriend, and so do I,'_ he reasoned with himself and pushed his thought to the back of his mind.

Kouga sat down on the chair in front of the computer and started to search the web for porn.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Quiet down or we'll get caught!" Kouga hissed at him.

"Do a porn search on your own computer, not mine!" he lowered his shouting to a whisper.

"Why? Does girl-on-girl action not arouse you? Do you like guys? Is it because you're in heat that you want something real to arouse you and not something on a monitor?" Kouga backed him up until the hanyous calves hit the edge of his bed, "Does this arouse you?" he curled his fists in the front of Inuyasha's shirt and molded their bodies together, oh how he waited for this day. He pressed his lips firmly against Inuyasha's and begged for entrance, gaining it rather immediately. Their tongues slid over and under each other, like two water serpents in a battle of strategy. Kouga coaxed the hanyous tongue out of the safe harbor and into his own mouth. He suckled it and wouldn't let it go when they had to break apart for air.

He roughly pulled apart and was panting heavily along with Inuyasha, "Do you know why I push you? Why I always tackle you when we play football? Why I never leave you alone? Why I knew where your dorm room was without you telling me?" he dove his lips to Inuyasha's neck and proceeded to sit him down on the bed, "It's because I want you! I want you for my mate! Not Ayame!"

Inuyasha was speechless. Not only was he fully aroused but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it be that his long time rival wanted him? This was a dream come true, but he couldn't even move a muscle. He was too paralyzed by the shock of finally getting the wolf prince for himself.

* * *

**Lemon starts here! And goes till end of the story!**

Kouga proceeded to lay Inuyasha on his back and strip him of his clothing. When he removed the shirt the young youkai ran his hands up the finely toned abdomen. Each day when they had to get changed for gym he would watch through the corner of his eye, his Inuyasha strip down to his boxer and put on the confining gym clothes. How he longed to just touch the pale, milky white skin, to rub the nipples into hard nubs that he could suckle and nip at. Inuyasha was one of the few guys in school man enough to get his nipple and navel pierced then have a chain connect the two. 

He bit his lip as he felt himself hurt inside his pants. He took a deep breathe and continued his ministrations of the flesh. He licked up and down his Inuyasha, carefully blowing on the nipples to erect them, and then nipped around them. His kissed down to the navel where he lingered a bit, letting his tongue slip in and out of the navel, flicking the ring and tugging a bit on the chain. Inuyasha moaned a bit and started to tug at Kouga's shirt. He obliged and lifted his arms so the hanyou could take off the shirt and admire his beautifully bronzed skin. His abdomen was perfectly chiseled and his muscles twitched underneath the light touch of the semi-sharp claws of the hanyou.

Kouga quickly pulled off Inuyasha's pants and boxers and threw them to the floor, which were quickly followed by his own. He admired the hard length as he gripped it with his slender fingers, causing his Inuyasha to moan his name. His tail twitched and gently stroked the hanyou's inner thigh, causing his leg muscles to twitch and convulse, waiting to orgasm as he started to climb the peak.

The wolf prince positioned himself at Inuyasha's opening and started to stroke his lover's manhood, slowly at first, bending his head down to lick the head. Causing Inuyasha to drop his guard, Kouga plunged into him, moaning loudly as he did so. Both threw their heads back, writhing in exquisite pain that was the pleasure of the flesh. Inuyasha felt his leg muscles convulse again and started to rock his hips against Kouga, who respond by leaning over him, rocking along as well, matching him thrust for thrust, stroking him off quickly now.

Inuyasha ran his hands through Kouga's coal black hair which had fallen out of its usual high pony tail. He felt Kouga started to kiss at his neck again. He used one hand to hold Kouga's head to the sensitive area and his other hand trailed down his back, leaving red welts in their wake, occasionally pricking the skin and causing minor bleeding.

They slowly came to the anticipated orgasm. Kouga spilled his seed into Inuyasha. Though he was male, he could still bear pups if the need be. Kouga felt his lower abdomen slightly cool with the added sticky liquid that erupted from beneath him, inside his hand. He bit down hard on the nape of his Inuyasha's neck, marking him eternally his, and Inuyasha did the same.

As Kouga pulled out of him, he covered himself and Inuyasha with the blanket. He softly kissed the sensitive dog ears on top of his Inuyasha's head and brought the silver haired head to rest on his chest as they drifted off to sleep. They could always just do the report tomorrow, their teacher wouldn't mind, besides what else did she expect when she paired them off together?

* * *

A/N: Hey! I hope you people liked this one! Well, I did get a review and some pairing ideas! Three new pairings! (Miroku/Kouga, Miroku/Sesshoumaru, Miroku/Inuyasha) The last of the four ideas I originally had was a threesome between inu-sesshy-miroku, but that story won't count for the pairing ideas given to me from, **AddictedtoInuyasha** I would like to thank her for the new pairing ideas! I'll try to come up with plots for them, but right now I'm having a hard time with writers block, so after this forth idea, I might not be updating as often..

Please read and review! I hope you liked this new story!

Ja Ne!  
---Sweet Raptured Light


End file.
